Algo más por hacer
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Todos conocen a Kisame y saben la historia de su vida ¿Realmente la saben? Quiza no del todo, quiza tenía algo que jamás le reveló a nadie. (pésimo Summary y mal título, pero vale la pena.. creo XD)


Ahora ya había muerto, ya no había marcha atrás y aún así jamás pudo descansar en paz, jamás volvió a saber nada sobre las personas que alguna vez amó, las únicas. Quería un mundo mejor para ellos, uno sin mentiras que los hicieran sufrir, y sin embargo les falló, les había fallado de nuevo. Antes de morir hubiera deseado volver a verlos, asegurarse de que estaban bien y decirles que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría bien, pero no, no pudo hacer nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su vida había tenido que ser tan miserable? Es cierto que era un asesino de clase S que gozaba peleando pero todos los días de su vida había lamentado no haber podido ser un hombre normal sin responsabilidades ni obligaciones, más que cuidar de ellos, lamentaba haberse unido a Akatsuki, pero en ese entonces pensó que unirse para ayudar al líder a obtener la paz en el mundo era la mejor idea y que así ellos podrían vivir en paz, sin embargo lo único que logró fue que lo asesinaran, dejarlos solos, hacerlos sufrir aún más, a ella, el amor de su vida y a él, su pequeño que no tuvo el gusto de ver crecer.

—Kairi, deja de jugar con eso, puedes lastimarte—Dijo Aoi, una mujer de cabellos negros y blanca piel preocupada al ver a su hijo de ocho años de piel azulada, cabello azul marino y ojos miel jugar con una pequeña shuriken recostado en un árbol de su extenso jardín

—Pero okaasan, yo sé manejarlas bien—Decía sonriente el pequeño, Aoi solo suspiró resignada pero luego sonrió

— ¿Entonces ya sabes apuntar con ella?—Preguntó algo emocionada la pelinegra

— Sí, finalmente aprendí y soy bueno en ello—Informó alegre Kairi

—Me parece muy bien, te convertirás en un gran shinobi—Animó Aoi feliz

— ¿Cómo papá? —Preguntó el pequeño, Aoi bajó la cabeza triste ante esas palabras, Kairi enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su madre y fue a abrazarla

—No… no te preocupes Kairi, así es… te convertirás en un shinobi tan fuerte como tu padre y tal vez un día obtengas la Samehada, estoy segura que lograrás superarlo—Dijo Aoi sonriendo levemente, el pequeño Kairi también sonrió

— ¿Crees que papá vuelva algún día? —Preguntó Kairi un poco triste

—Estoy segura que sí, además, él nos envía un poco de dinero que saca de la organización para que podamos vivir bien, así que por lo pronto eso es suficiente ¿no? —Dijo Aoi tratando de animar a su pequeño, pues sabía muy bien todo el dolor que le provocaba no tener cerca a su padre como cualquier otro niño

— ¡Aoi-san! —Llegó gritando una chica rubia aparentemente exhausta

—Emi ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Aoi a la joven quien la miraba con tristeza

—Tengo… tengo que decirle algo pero… quisiera que fuera en privado—Dijo Emi mirando de reojo a Kairi

—Comprendo, Kairi, cariño ¿Podrías ir dentro un momento? —Pidió la azabache a su hijo, quien asintió aún un poco triste por el asunto de su padre —Muy bien Aoi ¿De qué quieres hablar? —

—Bueno… no sé cómo decirle esto Aoi-san—Admitió la joven con un poco de pena

—Solo dilo—Dijo amablemente Aoi

—Pues… se rumora que… no es nada seguro… pero se rumora que… el antiguo poseedor de la gran espada Samehada ha muerto—Explicó triste la rubia, Aoi abrió mucho los ojos y un nudo se formó en su garganta

— ¿Có… cómo dices? —Preguntó Aoi con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal

—Qué… se rumora que Kisame-san murió en manos de un grupo conformado por el Hachibi y el Kyuubi, entre otros, mientras cumplía una misión de Akatsuki—Contó Emi mirando con tristeza y preocupación a la azabache

—Pe… pero eso es imposible—Dijo Aoi dejándose caer al pasto de rodillas

—Aoi-san—Dijo la rubia acercándose hasta ella— ¿Se encuentra bien? —

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo, Emi? —Preguntó la mayor, Emi solo la miraba sin saber que responder— ¿Por qué él? —Volvió a preguntar

—Aoi-san, recuerde que es solo una suposición, eso fue lo que me dijo Chojuro-kun, ya que como él también es uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla se enteró rápidamente, aunque… en caso de que sea cierto… yo prometo ayudarle en lo que sea a usted y a Kairi-kun, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, además estoy segura que Kisame-san, desde donde quiera que esté, los va a cuidar para que no les pase nada, porque… escúchelo bien, usted y Kairi-kun fueron lo más importante para él y murió luchando para conseguir un mundo mejor para ustedes, por eso no haga que todo su esfuerzo haya sido en vano y usted siga luchando, por su hijo, por usted… y por él—Decía Emi tratando de animar un poco a la pelinegra

—Lo sé… se todo eso… pero él… es que no… no puedo creer que haya muerto… ¡No! ¡Él era muy fuerte! ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado eso?! —Preguntaba con desesperación mientras lágrimas caían finalmente por sus pálidas mejillas sin poder controlarlas

—Aoi-san, sé que es difícil, pero tiene que ser fuerte—Pedía Emi

—Tú no lo entiendes… ¡¿Qué hay de Kairi?! ¡Él quiere ver a su padre! ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?! —Gritaba Aoi con impotencia

—Dígale… dígale que su padre murió, pero que murió como un héroe, que murió tratando de buscar un mundo mejor para él y usted, que él siempre va a estar con ustedes para cuidarlos, que él lo amaba como nada en el mundo, que hubiera querido estar con él, pero que para que su padre pueda descansar en paz, él y usted deben perdonarlo por no poder estar con ustedes y que deben seguir con sus vidas, que lo tengan siempre presente y lo recuerden con amor—Decía Emi, Aoi la miró con sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras salir de la joven rubia—En mi opinión eso es lo que debe decirle—Dijo la rubia, Aoi levantó la vista y vio como Emi le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

—Arigato, muchas gracias por avisarme y por ayudarme también Emi—Agradeció la azabache, Emi le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó

—Sabe que siempre contará conmigo Aoi-san—Dijo antes de soltarla—Bueno… tengo que irme, si necesita algo me dice, sayonara—Dijo antes de irse como había llegado, corriendo a toda prisa, Aoi sonrió mirando a la agitada chica alejarse y decidió ir a enfrentar la verdad junto a su hijo.

Aoi le contó lo sucedido a Kairi y también todo lo que Emi le había aconsejado, aunque aún así el pequeño no podía dejar de llorar en brazos de su madre

— ¿P… por… qué o… okaasan? — Gimoteaba Kairi llorando, Aoi quien tampoco podía evitar llorar lo abrazaba fuertemente aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo

—No lo sé cariño, pero a veces la vida nos pone estas difíciles pruebas y aún así debemos seguir adelante—Explicó la azabache tratando de meterse esas palabras a ella misma, en eso un ruido los distrajo, voltearon a ver al centro de la sala y un hombre de dos colores y una enorme planta apareció

— ¡Zetsu-san! —Gritó Kairi corriendo a abrazar al bicolor

—''**Dile a este niño que nos suelte si no quiere que me lo coma**''—Pensó Zetsu negro—''No seas malo, su padre acaba de morir''—Respondió el blanco—''**Tsk… como sea**''—Dejó de discutir Zetsu para luego corresponder el abrazo de chico

— ¿Qué ocurre Zetsu? —Preguntó Aoi curiosa

—Bueno, quería venir a dos cosas, una para decirles que lamento mucho la pérdida de Kisame, era un gran ninja, compañero y amigo y supongo que también esposo y padre—Dijo Zetsu, los otros dos bajaron la cabeza tristes—Y otra para decirles que Kisame dejó algo para ustedes antes de morir—Continuó Zetsu, madre e hijo lo miraron confusos

— ¿Cómo que dejo algo? —Preguntó la pelinegra pensando que quizás era dinero, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba (pensaba eso porque Zetsu siempre era el que les entregaba el dinero de parte de Kisame, por eso él y Kairi habían hecho una buena amistad).

—Así es, él me dijo que si un día moría les entregara esto—Dijo entregándole a Aoi un pequeño sobre blanco—Bueno, debo irme ''**Al fin, el idiota de Tobi nos va a sermonear si no llegamos pronto**'' ''Sí, lo sé'' Nos vemos Aoi-san, Kairi-kun… ah por cierto, Kisame dijo que cuando la leyeras fuera en voz alta y con Kairi-kun a tu lado—Dijo antes de desaparecer por el suelo.

Aoi y Kairi se miraron un momento antes de abrir la carta, entonces Aoi comenzó a leer

—Aoi, Kairi-chan, perdónenme, porque si están leyendo esto es que no logré alcanzar mi meta, que era un mundo honesto y pacífico para ustedes, discúlpenme por no estar con ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque me alegro poder compartir los primero cinco cumpleaños de K… Kairi-chan… discúlpenme por a veces ser tan estúpido y agresivo, pero cada vez que los veo en peligro no puedo evitar querer matar a quien les hizo algo… d… discúlpenme por todo, saben que son lo más importante para mí… Aoi… te amo… cuida a Kairi-chan, él será un gran ninja y logrará superar al inútil de su padre, sé que algún día él tendrá la Samehada y a diferencia de mí la usará en pro de su aldea y la gente que ama… y hazme el favor de cuidarte a ti misma, se fuerte y vive feliz por nuestro hijo, que es una perfecta prueba de nuestro amor… si te enamoras no te detengas, tú tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz con alguien más, así que por favor no dejes que yo influya más en tu vida, siempre t… te amaré… Aoi-chan…—Aoi leía pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, aunque para poder continuar logró calmarse—Y Kairi-chan, es un buen hijo, no hagas enojar a tu madre, porque ella te ama y siempre verá por ti, sé un buen estudiante y un grandioso ninja, estoy seguro de que hasta podrías llegar a ser Mizukage… también sé un hombre fuerte para que puedas cuidar a tu madre… y cuando tengas edad, vas a conocer a una chica o no sé quizás un chico—Aoi no pudo evitar reír un poco, Kisame siempre tan gracioso, mientras que su hijo miraba con confusión a su mamá sin entender nada—Pero en el caso que sea, serás feliz, haz feliz a tu pareja, amala y cuídala… jamás te separes de ella como yo lo hice, jamás cometas ese error… en fin, siempre recuerda que te amo… eres un gran chico y un gran hijo también…—Ambos no pudieron más y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas en silencio—Miren, yo no soy sentimental pero ahora incluso estoy llorando mientras escribo esto… Espero que sean felices y no detengan su vida por mí, los amo demasiado, son mi vida, cuídense mutuamente y sean felices… Adiós… con mucho cariño… Kisame…—Ahora si ambos comenzaron a llorar fuertemente mientras se abrazaban.

Cuando finalmente lograron parar un poco su llanto, Aoi se dio cuenta de que había algo más en el sobre, vio dentro y había un mapa o más bien un croquis

—Es… nuestra casa…—Murmuró, viendo con detenimiento el croquis-rigurosamente dibujado-de Kisame, cuando de pronto vio que una pequeña flecha roja señalaba el centro de la sala, esto la extraño mucho pero cuando vio en la parte de atrás del papel vio escrito ´´Espero que eso sea suficiente por el momento'' dejando aún más confundida a la mujer.

Madre e hijo buscaron algo en el piso que pudiera ser lo que buscaban cuando de pronto Kairi descubrió una puerta bien escondida debajo de la alfombra

—Okaasan, encontré algo—Dijo el pequeño peliazul

—Déjame ver—Dijo Aoi, abrió la puerta con cuidado y dentro vieron un cofre muy al estilo pirata, combinando sus fuerzas cargaron el pesado cofre y lo abrieron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dentro había una enorme cantidad de monedas de oro, eran miles de monedas, pero algo llamó más su atención, a un lado había un pequeño pedazo de papel, el él decía ''Espero que esto les sea suficiente para vivir, este es mi regalo por ser tan estúpido y morir, los amo'' ambos lloraron, pero esta vez de alegría, sabiendo que era verdad todo lo que había dicho Emi, él, donde quiera que estuviera los iba a cuidar y amar siempre.

**Fin**

Qué onda X3 no sé cómo se me ocurrió, mi única inspiración fue que nunca se supo así a fondo sobre la vida íntima de Kisame, así que dije ''Mmm… podría ser una posibilidad'' y como ya murió pues tenía que hacer que al menos a alguien (además de mí) le afectara su muerte. Bueno, se aceptan reviews, jitomates, lo que sea XP ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
